


Сейт никогда не подписывал трудовых договоров

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo





	Сейт никогда не подписывал трудовых договоров

Ужинать в дорогих ресторанах на виду у всех, обмениваясь дежурными фразами с послом от Ондерона, входило в профессиональные обязанности Палпатина. Ненавязчиво восхищаться красотой спутниц посла входило в обязанности Дорианы, а Сейт Пестаж присутствовал за ужином, чтобы ситуация не вышла из-под контроля, и длинные языки не завели двух набуанцев куда-нибудь не туда.

Посол, вежливо попрощавшись, ушел, держа под руки двух девушек.

Провожая взглядом удаляющегося посла, Палпатин наклонился к Дориане и тоном опытного заговорщика спросил:

— Кинман, а вам никогда не было интересно, каково это — заниматься сексом втроём?

Дориана не растерялся, а, усмехнувшись, ответил:

— Я тоже сейчас думал об этом. Где предлагаете искать девушек?

Палпатин ласково улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба:

— Зачем нам девушки?

И, повернувшись к Сейту, добавил:

— Сейт, вы же к нам присоединитесь?

Сейт никогда не подписывал трудовых договоров. Считалось, что он достаточно способен, чтобы делать что велено, и достаточно умён, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов. Считалось ли, что Сейт достаточно умён, чтобы не спать с Палпатином, он не знал. И как-то не особо жаждал проверять.

Сейту хотелось ответить, что идея абсурдна. Но Сейт видел, что Палпатин немного перебрал, и поэтому их с Дорианой сейчас никак нельзя было оставлять одних. Если Сейт откажется, они кого-нибудь найдут, а ему потом придётся пускать в ход все свои ресурсы и возможности, устраняя возможный компромат. И Сейт просто молча кивнул. Квартира Дорианы имела один существенный плюс: хорошее местоположение. Что касается всего остального… Было видно, что на достойное жильё зарплаты Дориане явно не хватает. Зато ему хватало на яркую одежду и двуспальную кровать.

У Сейта резко появилось желание уйти и не принимать участие в том, что сейчас должно произойти. Внутренний голос говорил, что если он останется, то магистр Дамаск его за это убьёт. А так, возможно, пострадает только Дориана. «Зато он умрёт счастливым», — подумал Сейт.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Палпатин улыбнулся:

— Никто не узнает об этом.

Подвязав волосы лентой, Палпатин до боли отточенным движением притянул Сейта к себе:

— Сейт, вы же меня удержите?

Когда сильные ноги обхватили талию, Сейту казалось, что Палпатин удержался бы и сам. Когда к Палпатину сзади пристроился Дориана, Сейту даже казалось, что он справился бы и без Дорианы. Но Палпатин откинул голову назад, прикусывая губу, и Сейт понял, что его одного Палпатину было недостаточно. Мысль о том, что Сейта точно убьют за происходящее, вернулась. Но когда Палпатин наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Сейта, все мысли исчезли.

***

Они должны были давно разойтись, но почему-то они всё ещё были у Дорианы. Лежали втроём на одной кровати, словно их связывали какие-то тёплые чувства.

Дориана уже спал, Палпатин лежал спиной к Сейту и обнимал Дориану. Это было обидно.

Сейту захотелось провести кончиками пальцев по спине, так, чтобы Палпатин отреагировал на прикосновение, подался к руке, чтобы расстояние между ними сократилось. Набраться смелости и притянуть Палпатина к себе, обнимая за живот, исследуя его руками, сначала целуя, а потом и оставляя засосы на бледной шее, чтобы Палпатин наконец-то отцепился от Дорианы и повернулся к Сейту.

Хотелось поцеловать уголки припухших губ. Хотелось повторить, но уже без Дорианы. Входить глубоко и резко, так, чтобы рыжие волосы разметались по простыне, чтобы Палпатин часто дышал и извивался, прикусывая губы. Хотелось видеть шею и темнеющие следы на коже.

Сейт потянулся и откинул волосы Палпатина назад. Они оказались ужасно мягкими.

— Сейт? — Палпатин обернулся.

Палпатин знал всё. За окном прогремел гром, и через пару секунд ливанул дождь.

И Сейт вдруг понял, что ему не суждено. Он не должен был придавать такое большое значение тому, что здесь только что произошло. Для Палпатина это было просто развлечением на один вечер. Тут было не на что надеяться с самого начала. Оставалось просто забыть и вернуться к рабочим отношениям.

Палпатин одевался. Медленно, но уверенно. А Сейт сидел на краю кровати и молча смотрел.

— Сейт, вы отвезёте меня домой, или мне вызвать такси?


End file.
